family time with roy and ed
by thefriendnoonelikes1212
Summary: okay so this will become more chapters but no time soon so don't get your hopes high the ending sucks i know and the title is just of this chapter soooo yaa enjoy


Meet The Mustang Familatary

Before you start remember this is royed with m-preg no actual smut cuase of little children being there with them~lonerfan (still rated because it has past smut in it)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy Mustang was a brave man. Dark black slick hair dark grey-ish eye's almost black narrowed into dagger's. He didn't tend to smile mch unless with his daughter ,Shiu., Wich somehow she alway's made him laugh. Not today. They were visiting Roy's parent's whom thought he had married Hawkeye. 'Oh how will I explain this to them' he thought while concentrating on the road eye's still in dagger's. His daughter was now five and asleep in the back holding her most favourite toy EVER! It was a little yellow bear with it's hair braided in the back it had deep choclate eye's and a blue colonel out-fit on. He untensed when he felt an arm make it's way up his back. He looked to his right to see his "wife"(ed) Smiling at him with sleepy eye's. "Relax darlin' I'm sure you'll do just fine as long as they don't touch our preciouse lit-"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY IT"! Shiu snapped awake from the back of the car.

Ed chuckled a little as Roy smiled at resemblence's not only in look's but also attitude the two of them shared. He then tensed and a shiver ran down his spine when he rolled into the drive way of the Mustang estate.'Crap' He thought as he saw his mother walk out followed by his younger sister's and brother's. She gave him a friendly smile and wave as the other kid's started either got excited or jealouse. His mother had long red hair black eye's and a thin figure. She wore a yellow dress with a white apron and yellow shoe's to match.

"Daddy are we here are we"? Shiu got excited and started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yes" He sighed with dissapointment.

"C'mon hunny" Ed reached back and un-buckled their daughter from her car-seat. Her blue overal's got caught in-between the chair and she then kicked it away with ease. Her golden hair flew in Roy's face. She giggled at her Daddy and then sat in Ed's lap. Roy un-did the lock's and stepped out of the vehicle. He heard a gasp and then an aww. He turned his head to see his two sister's Abby and Hana ,Running toward's Ed and his daughter. He flinched when he saw Hana try to flirt with him ,But grinned when Abby started hugging her neice. He walked over to the group.

"BROTHER!" Abby yelled while pouncing on him. He lost his balance and fell over.

"Urr...Hi...I guess I missed you too?" He said unsure.

"AAAAHHH The strange ladies trying to eat Dada!" Shiu screamed while tear's filled her eye's"I'll save you Dada" With that she pounced onto her auntie and started yelling at her while holding on to her back for dear life.

"Uhhh... Who are these people" Roy's younger brother Link asked. He had short red hair. Deep hazel eye's and a smug grin on his face ,As he moved toward's the group.

"Urm...These are my...-" Roy was interupted by Shiu.

"I'm his daughter Shiu Elric Mustang this is my mommy" She said motioning toward's Ed. He blushed at the sudden attention on him" AAAND~" She said sing songy" This is my Daddy he could kick your butt with a snap like this" She snapped her finger's and flame's shot up"Ooop's" She said"I forgot I knew how to do that" She blushed and set the flame's back down while rubbing the back of her head.

".'t."Hana said stuttering.

"Of course not he's my little guy" He said with a small grin.

"HEY WHO YOU CALLIN A LITTLE GUY THAT'S SO LITTLE HE WOULD SEE A MILK CARTON AS THE WHOLE WORLD!" Ed questioned angrily.

"Jeez I'm just joking" He smiled and kissed Ed's lip's. After the action Ed blushed slightly and looked down at the ground as he shuffled his feet in circle's.

"HEY!" Shiu chimed in "Keep it under p.g.".

Ed and Roy blushed remembering their last little "kiss" as they put it.

~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Roy!" Ed yelled at the half-asleep Roy._

_"Nmm~ Whuuut" He moaned back._

_"Ya know Shiu __IS __asleep maybe we could you kno-" ED was shushed by Roy pinning him against the couch. Roy smashed his lip's into his lover's. Ed moaned slightly and wrapped his arm's around his neck. Roy slowly made his way from his lip's to his neck. Ed moaned even more but more loudly this time. When Ed's shirt was finally removed Roy kissed along his chest. Ed didn't like how Roy was still fully clothed so he started to take Roy's shirt off aswell. Roy kissed Ed's lip's again and they continued with this for a few more minute's until they heard a gasp come from behind. They quickly put their attention to their three and a half year old daughter staring at them with terror and shock. Her jaw was dropped and her hazel eye's were wide open in shock. She dropped her bear and gasp some more. Ed blushed and roy grunted while blushing as well._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHYHHHHHH!DADDY'S EATING MOMMY!" She yelled around the colonel's office. (They made a nursery for her in the library). Hawkeye ran into the office with her gun ready to shoot along her side was a very worried Alphonse. They stared in shock at the picture in front of them then started bursting out into laughter. Roy slapped his forehead and Ed ducked under his lover's arm._

_~~~~~~~~end flashback(I suck at that stuff should i keep workin on it?)~_

Hana and Abby stood there in shock. Link started laughing hysterically. Shing Mustang (mom) went over and calmed Shiu down. They then went in and ate supper. After they finished they waved good bye and left.

End

Well what do ya think? I'm not that good at writing sex and stuff. If you like this then I guess my next goal is to either make a SasuLee one ,Or a Tobixo.c. (my lil bro LOL he's a fanboy) You tell me wich one. If there's any pairing you like I geuss I could try just one rule

NO HIDADEI!

Unless that's your absolute fav then i'll do it for you ^_^


End file.
